Into the Past the truth behind Sokune Tei
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Sokune Tei goes to the past to murder Ichine Luna. The reason: stealing 'her' beloved Len.


Luna said that Tei sounds like Teto and Nami's lovechild. So, I said that Tei is actually from the future to steal Len from Luna. And then the idea for this was born.  
If I made any grammar mistakes: I'm sorry.  
**I do not own any of the characters, except for Amilia.**

**Into the Past**

My name is Sokune Tei, I'm 19 years old, my cup size is C (because we all know you wanted to know that) and I'm about to be the first human (well, gynoid, technically) to travel through time. You may ask 'Why do you feel the need to travel through time?', well, I'll tell you why.

It's that damned Luna. Even though at the moment she's much older (she's 39!) than I am, Len still likes her more than he likes me! I even bought the skirt that Luna has, and he still doesn't notice me. Luna also says that I stole her looks! Well, it's her fault that Len likes her, so she deserves it. She also says my voice sounds like a mixture of Teto and Nami. Can I help it that I sound like my mothers? No!

So, my plan: go to the past and murder Luna. Flawless, isn't it?

Now, where can I get a time machine…

Okay, so there were a couple of complications. But I solved them! So, now I have a time machine and a time: 25 years into the past. I press a couple of buttons and pull a lever. Quickly, I step into the time machine and close the door. The space around me begins to spin and spin, leaving me dizzy. I lose my balance and collapse on the ground, hitting my head in the process. After a few moments the spinning stops and I don't feel dizzy anymore. I know that I arrived in the past, because I read the manual (I don't usually do that, but apparently it's very useful).

I open the door and find a busy hallway. People are busily talking with each other and nobody notices me. I softly close the door behind me and start walking. There are stores everywhere I look, so I look for the nearest newspaper stand. I pick up the first newspaper I see and look at the date. Precisely twenty-five years in the past, even the right day. So, where can I find Luna?

I walk through the streets of the city I arrived in, searching left and right for Luna, but she's nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I catch a scent somewhere in the distance. Is it…? Yes! I run towards the source of the smell: a cake shop. As I look at the cakes they have I spontaneously begin to drool. Next to Len, my most favorite thing is a delicious cake! Though I've never seen a cucumber cake, I still love the sweetness of cakes. I search through my pockets, but I can't find my wallet anywhere! Disappointed, I almost leave the cake shop, when I see Luna walking next to someone outside. I quickly charge straight towards her, but crash into the door (shopkeepers shouldn't clean glass that well, you can't see there's something there anymore!).

'Amilia, look! A person bumped into a glass door! You're the only person I ever saw doing that before!' I heard Luna laugh.

'Lunaaa… That's mean! I never bump into glass doors, I bump into telephone poles! You should know that.'

'Damn that Luna…' I scowl, '_She _placed this door here! I knew it, even in the past she is a wretched demon! I must do something before she makes a move for my sweet Len, or else she'll ruin his pure mind with her demonic aura!' I stand up and open the door, then I follow Luna. I must look for a weak spot in her defense, or else she'll surprise me again.

After following (not stalking, mind) Luna for one or two more minutes, I decide that if I still want to attack her, now's the time.

'Die!' I tackle her with all strength I can muster, and we both fall to the ground.

'Kyaa!' Luna yelps.

'Luna!' The other girl, Amilia, helps Luna get up.

'You idiot! What'd you do that for?' Luna yells at me.

'That's for stealing my Len, you devil!' I growl.

'You're dating Len? Why didn't you tell me? …I love Len too, and you know that!' Amilia pouts and turns her back to Luna.

'I'm not dating Len, that stalker is just making things up!' Luna says.

'Really?'

'Yes!'

'…' Amilia pauses to think for a moment, but then glomps Luna. 'I'm sorry for doubting you!'

While they make up, I think about what to do next. Out of further options, I grab my cucumber and point it at Luna. 'Die!' I yell again.

Amilia and Luna both look at my cucumber and burst out in laughter.

'A cucumber?' Luna hiccups.

'Oh no, I'm so afraid!' Amilia giggles.

I smirk, and transform my cucumber into a hammer. 'You should be, you evil witch.' I charge at her with my hammer. She sidesteps and grabs her taser.

'Don't make me angry!' She attacks me, stunning me with her taser.

'Good job Luna!' Amilia cheers. 'Go, go, Luna!'

Luna kicks me several times, and I try to get up. After a couple of failed tries, I manage to grab Luna's leg and throw her on the ground.

'Luna!' This time it isn't Amilia that's saying that. It's…

'Len!' Luna, Amilia and I say, all at the same time.

'Are you alright, Luna?' He doesn't seem to notice me.

'I guess?' Luna blushes (and so does Amilia, even though Len isn't even talking to her).

Then, Len turns to me. 'Who are you and why do you think you have the right to randomly attack other people?'

I can only stare at Len in shock. Did he just get angry at me? 'I'm sorry…' My eyes fill up with tears. 'I… I j- just wanted you t- to notice me…' I hugged Len and pressed my boobs against him. 'Y- you only ever have eyes for Luna…' I hiccup. 'I did everything to get you to notice me… I changed my hairstyle, my clothes, my way of speech… All of it I did for you! But do you notice? No! You don't even know my name!' Why am I saying this to the past Len, anyway? I should tell this to the present Len!

'I'm sorry, but I never met you!' Len pushes me away. 'So please don't do stuff like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like… Like attacking my friends and randomly harassing me!'

'I didn't harass you!' I blush.

'You squished Len with your boobs?' Luna said.

'Luna! Don't say stuff like that.' Amilia corrects her. 'That's why everyone calls you an accidental pervert.'

'Anyway, don't do that, okay?' Len smiles.

'Okay.' I nod. Suddenly, my cell phone beeps. Oh no, I only have five minutes left in the past! 'I'm sorry, but I have to go now.' I give Len a kiss on his cheek. 'See ya later!' I walk past Luna. _'I'll get you later.'_ I whisper in her ear. When I'm pretty far away, I turn around and wave. 'Bye!' I then begin to run.

My cell phone beeps again, and I quickly enter the time machine I left in the same place as I arrived. The machine starts and everything begins to spin again. But this time I don't get dizzy. No, I feel ready to take over the world.

_Or Len. _I smile and promise myself that next time, I'll certainly get him to notice me!

**Thank you for reading! Please review~!**


End file.
